


I've Got You [Fanart, Supernova]

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, My First Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: This is a second inspiring piece by LauratheChef84 story. It was an honor working with you.Thank you for the mods of Super Nova for bringing us together.Thank you to my wife who is my encouragement and support.Swan Queen is the best fandom ever!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	I've Got You [Fanart, Supernova]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Banished Prophesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342503) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84). 



Lesbians and horses go together...am I right? :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Banished Prophesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342503) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84)




End file.
